Love at the first sight
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: "Kau tahu tidak Sasuke, kau sudah pernah merebut ciuman pertama cinta pertamamu lho!" kata Itachi  "Benar'kah Sasuke? kata Naruto Warning : OOC, Yaoi Chibi version


Love at first sight

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

A/N : Sasuke's POV

* * *

Mata birunya itu, senyumnya yang manis tak pernah lekang dari mukanya meskipun dia sudah menjadi seorang murid SMA, aku menyukainya sejak SD tapi aku tak pernah mengungkap'kannya karena aku memiliki gender yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Aku tertarik padanya, sebab dia selalu tersenyum yang membuat wajahnya manis dan sepertinya sebelum kami bertemu di SD, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Suatu hari aku melihat kakakku membawa sebuah foto, dua orang bayi sedang tidur saling berhadapan dan melingkarkan tubuh seperti kucing, yang satu sepertiku dan yang satu seperti... Naruto...

"Siapa anak kecil itu Itachi?"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Bukan, yang berambut kuning bermata biru dan memiliki 3 pasang kumis kucing."

"Naruto"

"Hah?"

"Iya dulu ada anak teman kantor Otou-san namanya Naruto. Ayah Naruto sedang bisnis ke Suna bersama ayah kita, ibunya sudah meninggal jadi dia dititipkan di sini sementara."

"Hn."

"Tahu tidak waktu itu kalian masih cedal jadinya lucu banget kalo ngomong, dia pernah bilang aku dan kamu cakep. Dan kamu selalu marah kalau aku bermain selama 1 minggu, aku senang sekali punya dua adik yang lucu-lucu apalagi melihat kalian tidur, sampai akhirnya kalian harus berpisah, sebab Naruto akan pindah ke Desa Lindungan Bunyi untuk sementara. Tapi, sejak kepergian Naruto, kamu jadi aneh. Aku berusaha menghiburmu dengan segala cara salah satunya membawamu ke taman bermain. Tapi saat bermain di wahana perahu bebek kamu terlalu senang bermain air jadi dia terjungkal dan nyaris tenggelam, aku berusaha menolong dan akhirnya memang tertolong walau membuat Sasuke lupa ingatan, jadi kai putuskan untuk tidak menceritakan tentang Naruto agar kamu tidak sedih."

"Oh berarti anak yang selalu ada dalam bayanganku tapi aku tak dapat melihat mukanya itu adalah... Naruto..."

"Kau suka padanya'kan? Tak heran, dia memang manis jadi kalau kau tidak mau buatku saja."

Aku segera memasang deathglare terbaikku dan dia tidak takut dan justru tersenyum sambil menambahkan

"Oh iya, kamu pernah mencium bibirnya lho! Jadi kamu sudah berhasil ngambil first kiss cinta pertamamu!"

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?"

"Na-Naruto..."

"Oke, aku pergi dulu!"

"Itachi-san!"

"Ya Naruto?"

"Ceritakan padaku mengapa Sasuke menciumku saat kecil dulu, ingatanku buruk jadi aku mau Itachi-san menceritakannya."

"Jadi, saat itu kamu main denganku tanpa Sasuke sebab Sasuke sedang tidur. Nah tiba-tiba dia ngelindur, datang ke kamu terus nyium kamu, dia juga sempat mengigau, dia mengatakan 'Nayu' dalam tidurnya. Ya udah ya, bye!"

Aku dan Naruto sama-sama membisu tak tahu harus berkata apa, masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku bisa lihat wajahnya memerah dan itu membuatnya tambah manis, dan itu juga membuat mukaku mirip buah kesukaanku.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Apa benar kamu suka aku?"

"Hn."

"Hn-hn-hn melulu! Dasar Teme!"

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

"Mau ntraktir kamu di restoran baru dekat sini, katanya itu spesial Tomat."

"Ayo, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu ntraktir aku?"

"Karena sekarang ulang tahunmu, iya'kan?"

"Aku rasa tidak, ulang tahunku tanggal 23 Juli, dan sekarang tanggal 10 Juli."

"Eh-iya-ya."

"Tapi ga ada salahnya kita ke sana, buat ngerayain hari jadi kita. Aku yang traktir."

"Eh?"

"Ayo."

Akhirnya kami berdua jadian, kami makan di restoran tersebut tanpa bicara satu sama lain, aku masih heran ternyata Naruto bisa diam cukup lama. Aku yakin Naruto masih sedikit ragu akan perasaannya sebab dia memang cowok 'normal'. Tiba-tiba dia mengusap pipiku aku cukup kaget atas perlakuannya.

"Ada tomat di bibirmu."

"Kau mau tomat?"

"Ng..."

Belum sempat dia menjawab aku sudah mencium bibirnya terlebih dahulu, Ia nampak kaget namun tak urung membalas juga. Aku melepas ciuman itu, aku dapat melihat dia merah dan ngos-ngosan. Aku memberinya tissu dan mengatakan

"Aku cinta kamu."

"Aku juga, Sasuke."

Aku lanjutkan ciuman kami sampai akhirnya kami membutuhkan oksigen

"Kau harus rileks sedikit jangan mudah memerah begitu." Bisikku di telinganya sembari aku pergi, dia memerah lagi dan aku mendengar dia berteriak

"SASUKE-TEME"

Aku rasa itu akan jadi hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku, tinggal menunggu kapan kira-kira dia benar-benar menjadi milikku. Tanpa sengaja aku menyeringai tepat saat dia berhasil mengejarku, kemudian ia bergidik ngeri melighatku menyeringai.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau nampak mengerikan jika menyeringai. Memikirkan apa?"

"Memikirkan, kapan kamu bisa menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Eh apa maksudmu?

Aku hanya menyeringai tapi nampaknya dia tahu maksudku.

"Dasar Mesum, belum sehari juga jadian!"

"Tapi aku sudah menyukaimu dari SD lho, masa' kau tidak tahu?"

"Sungguh?"

"Ayo kerumahku!"

"Eh?"

END

* * *

Selesai juga perbaikannya, banyak yang terganti ya? Hmm... REVIEW lagi ya, kayaknya masih banyak kekurangan! Terima kasih juga buat beta readers dan semuanya yang udah nge-rivew! Semoga kali ini sudah lebih baik!


End file.
